Why did I stay here?
by kitkat1003
Summary: A compilation of fnaf one shots based off my other fic, Foxy and Mikey, so you should read that first. Btw, I don't really know the genres, sooooo, yeah. T because fnaf
1. Chase my Bad Luck away

** The idea for this fic was given to me by _QCGhostWarrior, _so thanks! Anyway, I even snuck in a purple guy reference, so hah! Anyway, enjoy!_  
><em>**

**p.s. There might be some animatronicxMikey love at the end, but I don't know. Go crazy, ya knuckleheads ;)**

* * *

><p>10:15pm<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey sighed, walking to work with a scowl. He still had money problems, since he was now helping his girlfriend, Doll, pay for her tuition secretly, so to save up, because he wanted to buy a ring for the girl of his dreams, he decided to walk to and from work so he didn't have to pay for gas. He wrapped the jacket up tighter to him, shivering in the cold. It was about three miles from his apartment, so he'd left his house pretty early.<p>

_I am **so** taking a nap when I get there._

The new management at the pizzeria was a family that loved the restaurant. When the old owner had gone missing, they bought the place, fixing it up, and keeping the old staff, too caring to cut them all off. Immediately, they raised his pay to $300 a week, dubbing him the night guard/engineer, since they noticed him fixing the animatronics from time to time.

_I don't think the others trust them yet though, and to be fair, they have the right to be apprehensive._

Mikey was waiting until he got to know them more for when he asked them to bring Foxy back out. Of course, he already fixed up the cove, so all that was left was an ok from his boss. He sighed, nearing the small building he worked in. He knew how wary people were of the fox sine 1987, but maybe if he showed them that he thought it was ok? The sight off the animatronics staring at him through the window snapped him out of his thoughts, and he could see Foxy peeking from behind the curtains of his cove. He was only ten feet to the door when he saw Freddy's eyes widen, and a hand snaked its way around his neck, covering his mouth, another arm grabbing him around the waist, pulling him into a dark alley.

"Bad luck kid," A voice came from behind him, cold and deep. Mikey nearly laughed at that.

_This guy has **no** idea._

* * *

><p>10:50am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy watched the doors for the arrival of their resident friend, Mikey. Since the boy had come for his first week as the night guard, so much had happened, much to which Freddy was grateful for. He saw Mikey walk to the door, shivering, and Freddy's eyes filled with concern.<p>

_Did he __walk_ _here?_

He gasped as a man slunk towards Mikey, grabbing him from behind and pulling the boy away. In an instant, he jumped off the stage, only to find Foxy whizz past him, a red blur, as he and the others followed.

_Of course Foxy would be watching._

The doors were unlocked, since Mikey usually came almost right after the janitors left, so he locked the door then and if anyone tried to break in they would have a tough time.

No one thoughts the animatronics would try to go out.

Foxy ran to the alley where the man had taken their friend, but stopped, looking around the corner to see Mikey against a wall while the man stood, pointing a gun at his head.

"Give me your money, dammit!" The man yelled, and somehow, Mikey managed to laugh, shocking the five others looking at him.

"Uh, sorry man, but I'm broke. Why do you think I was _walking _to work in this weather?" Mikey replied, taking out his wallet to show the empty pockets. "I don't even have a credit card," he continued, putting his wallet away.

The man hit him in the face with the butt of his gun, _hard._

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled, and Mikey stared at him, head lolling to the side, cut on his temple pouring blood.

"Wha? So it's my faul' I got money problems?" He slurred, and worry filled Freddy's head because _how_ _dare that man hurt Mikey _and thoughts of blood loss and death flew into his mind_._

"SHUT UP!" The man yelled, hitting him again, this time in the stomach, and Mikey retched, contents of his stomach pouring out of him. Freddy and the others finally got out of shock and glared at the man, who wore a purple mask to hide a probably hideous face, with a purple sweater and pants to match.

_That's __**it.**_

The four of them loomed over the man, and Mikey laughed, his eyes fluttering as he shifted in and out of consciousness.

"Ya know when ya said 'bad luck kid?' Well, you picked the wrong guy to mug" Mikey told him, looking at them, and the man was just noticing the shadows on him, turning with wide eyes.

"_Oh my god_."

"Bad luck kid," Freddy said, eyes glittering dangerously, Mikey offering a lazy grin as he waved, before falling unconscious. He cracked his knuckles. Foxy brandished his hook. Chika bared her teeth. Bonnie's eyes glowed.

The man screamed.

11:30am

"Don' ya think ya guys were a little harsh on the guy? He didn' shoot me," Mikey was still slurring, blood loss making him dizzy. He had just woken up, seeing the beaten and battered form of the person who had tried to mug him, and was carried inside by Freddy. Chika 'hmphed', crossing her arms in irritation, eyes closed firmly as she turned away from him. Bonnie scoffed, eyes still shining blood red in anger.

"He hurt you, and that is unforgivable," he replied curtly, voice betraying his worry, and Mikey gave a warm smile.  
>"Ah, Bonnie, ya ol' softie. Come here and let me give you all a hug," Mikey said, and the four obliged. Foxy picked up Mikey bridal style, ignoring the giggles of Chika and the protests of Mikey, and brought him to his office. He bandaged his wounds, setting him down in the chair. When he finished, Mikey uttered a small thank you, before falling asleep. Foxy walked back to the others, and a hard determination set in their eyes as they came to a silent agreement.<p>

_**No one **__would be allowed to hurt Mikey._

And if they did, then they'd _**pay.**_


	2. Fix my Doll problem

"Mikey! What's wrong with you!" Doll screamed at him, and Mikey hid his head under his hands.

_Geez, she's worse than an angry Foxy._

"How could you forget the dinner you planned for me tonight? You're the one who told me about it!" She continued, ranting on about his forgetfulness.

_Damn, was that today? Shit._

He winced, because he _had _been the one to tell her about it, but with all the stuff that had happened since then, he'd completely forgotten.

"No, Doll please, I'll make this up to you, I just-" She cut him off.

"NO! No more chances! No more make-ups! We're through!" She yelled, before stomping out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Mikey sighed, looking at his watch.

* * *

><p>11:30am.<p>

* * *

><p>He took out his keys and went to his car. He didn't feel like walking tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy sat impatiently on stage, waiting for Mikey to arrive. It was already close to midnight, and Mikey was always there before. He sighed, and listened to the clangs in the kitchen, Chika being her usual clumsy self. Bonnie had gone to the supply closet, a safe haven for the rabbit. Foxy had remained in his cove, and Freddy could hear him pacing in nervousness.<p>

_Did Mikey get mugged again?_

The thought made his circuits spark in anger. _**No one**_ would hurt Mikey and get away with it. He saw Mikey's car, and let out a breath in relief. His relief turned to worry almost immediately as the boy walked in with a case of beer. He had a tired look in his eye, with something else Freddy couldn't quite place. Mikey walked passed him blankly, ignoring both his and Foxy's presence, before going to his office.

The clock struck twelve.

Both doors slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked out of the closet with a yawn, stretching out his legs, since he had sat there for about an hour. He walked to Mikey's office, and was surprised at what he saw.<p>

Mikey lay strewn in his chair, limbs splayed, empty beer bottles scattered around him.

_Did he drink __**twelve bottles?!**_

Mikey looked up at him with a frown.

"Ya know wha' sucks? Your girlfriend breakin' up wit ya 'cause you forget things," Mikey told him, and Bonnie felt his heart clench at the thought of Mikey being dumped. "I mean, Doll was the girl of my dreams! I was gonna buy her a ring and everythin'," And then Mikey was up, swaying on his feet from drunkenness.

"Well, maybe you could apologize, or,err, give her flowers, err something?" Bonnie suggested. He was never great with women, since he only knew one, and Chika was more a girl than a women. Mikey scoffed.

"Wha' you think I tried to do? She wouldn' forgive me! Though, the flower thing might work…," Mikey trailed off, falling onto the floor and passing out. His phone fell out of his pocket, and Bonnie picked it up.

_Should I?_

In any case, he picked Mikey up and wrapped him in a blanket, setting him gently down on the chair. Looking at the phone again, he sighed, and walked over to the stage.

He needed Freddy's advice on this one.

* * *

><p>1:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy punched the wall angrily, leaving a dent. Mikey was hurting about something, and now the lad wouldn't talk to him! He growled. Whoever had done this to his matey was going to pay. He watched as Bonnie walked into the room, troubled look on his face, and Mikey's cell phone in his hand.<p>

"Eh, Bonnie, ya know what's wrong with Mikey?" He asked, and Bonnie jumped at the boy's name, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well, Mikey got...dumped. He's not taking it very well," The bunny replied, before walking away. Foxy sighed.

_Dammit Mikey, ya can tell me anythin', ya know that?_

He looked in the direction of the kitchen, and sighed again.

_What's so great about havin' a girl anyway?_

* * *

><p>1:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy was sitting on the show stage when Bonnie came over to him with Mikey's phone. "Mikey got dumped, and I was wondering if we could call his girlfriend over, to, uh…., talk things out?" Bonnie asked him, and Freddy immediately shook his head.<p>

"No, we shouldn't intimidate her into going back to him. It's her life, not ours," He replied, because while Bonnie's voice was calm, his eyes were lighting up in anger and determination.

"I didn't mean forcing her, just to get her to understand. Mikey's not good at opening up to people, and he never shows off his scars. Maybe if she understood, she might forgive him for whatever happened," Bonnie reasoned, and the hope in his eyes was so real, Freddy had to give in.

"Pass me the phone," He grumbled, and when Bonnie obliged, he looked up Doll in the contacts. Pressing the call button, he waited.

"What Michael!" A voice came from the phone, tired and angry. Freddy winced.

"Hello, Doll is it? I'm Freddy, a friend of Mikey's, and I need you to come to discuss something regarding your breakup. I'm at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, if you could come at once," He said, cringing at how sketchy he sounded.

"What, really?! Ugh, fine. I'll be there in ten minutes. My apartment is pretty close to that place anyway," She told him, hanging up.

"Soooo, what do we do when she gets here?" Bonnie asked. Freddy froze.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>2:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Doll walked up to the door of the pizzeria to find it surprisingly unlocked.<p>

"Hello?" She asked, already regretting coming.

"Hi!" Came a eerily familiar voice.

"Chika?!" She shouted in surprise. The lights came on, revealing the three robots she loved.

"Freddy, she remembers us! She's one of the kids!" Chika said to Freddy, who seemed to be looking through her instead of at her.

"Doll, we talked on the phone," He said, and she nodded, keeping her breathing steady because she was _not_ going to hyperventilate.

Then, a mechanical fox walked in.

_Foxy._

He had bright yellow eyes that glared at her, and a menacing hook that shined in the light.

"So, you're the one who broke Mikey's heart," He growled, pirate accent clear in his voice.

_Wait, what?_

"Foxy, don't be so rude," Bonnie spoke up, glaring at the fox. Foxy folded his arms indignantly.

"Hey, _I'm_ not the reason Mikey's out cold from drinking a twelve-packa' beers!" He replied angrily, and Doll stood still for a moment, before speaking up.

"Wait, what about Mikey?" She asked, and they all stared at her in surprise, forgetting she was there. Foxy walked up, looming over her, before replying.

"Since ya broke his heart, dumpin' him and all, he decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Thanks for that, by the way," He told her curtly, eyes glowing brighter by the second.

"Hey, it's not my fault! He forgets everything. It's like he's got brain damage or something!" She yelled, anger and frustration coming back in full force.

The animatronics froze.

"He never told you…?" Freddy trailed off. Doll stared at him, confused. She turned to Foxy, who now had a somber look on his face.

"Ya ever heard of… of the bite of '87?" He asked, voice nothing but a whisper. She nodded.

"Yeah, it was the reason I couldn't come back here." Foxy sighed, running a hand through his fur.

"I bit someone by accident. On the head," He admitted, looking away. Bonnie patted him on the shoulder.

"It was a malfunction," Freddy explained, as though to both her _and_ Foxy.

"The lad was only five…" Foxy whispered, tears springing from his eyes.

"Who?" Doll, asked, fearing the answer. The four stared at her, replying in unison.

"Mikey."

* * *

><p>2:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Doll was shocked. It all made sense now! The forgetfulness, the way he always seemed uninterested, the lack of focus. She stared up at the animatronics questionably.<p>

_Why would they tell me all of this?_

As though Freddy read her mind, he spoke up.

"The reason we brought you over here was to help you understand Mikey's faults. He's been nothing but kind to us and we hate to see him hurting. So, do whatever you want with this information, but keep in mind that Mikey loves you. He only talks good about you," He said, chuckling slightly at the end. She yawned.

"Well, I got to go back to bed. Thanks for the wake up call, literally," She said smiling and waving as she walked out the door. She took out her phone, and Mikey's rang. Freddy smiled, and Foxy nodded approvingly.

_She's a keeper._

* * *

><p>5:50am<p>

* * *

><p>An alarm woke Mikey up with a groan, and he reached for his phone in his pocket, only to find it on his desk. Puzzled, he walked toward the entrance, listening to a voicemail from Doll.<p>

"_Hey, Mikey! I've thought about some stuff and I… I think I can give you another chance. Can you pick me up at five for dinner? I know your shift starts at twelve, and I'll be paying. Oh, and by the way, you have a great group of friends. Love you!"_

Mikey's face lit up with a grin, though confused on who were the friends she was talking about, and practically skipped out the door.

The animatronics watched him go, and smiled.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

><p>6:00am<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, I hope this wasn't a terrible one-shot. I tried hard to get it to sound right, but I'm not the best dialogue writer, so it's kinda choppy. Oh, and by the way, I've got a Fanfic coming out, called <span>Forever Gold, <span>about golden freddy. Keep in mind, its and AU fic, so the description of Goldy might be off from the original design. Also, the fic will be must shorter than,my other one, Foxy and Mikey.**

**Ai vey! So much fanfic! Lol.**

**~Kitkat1003**


	3. Mikey's Memories

Age: 8 Year:1990

* * *

><p>"<em>ike. ikey? Mikey!"<em>

Mikey gasped, eyes opening wide as he saw his mother staring down at him from above.

"Mom?" He managed to get out, his throat dry from lack of use. His mother had tears streaming down her cheeks as she wrapped him into a hug.

"Oh sweetie! I thought I'd never hear you say that again!" She cried, sobbing. Mikey finally took notice to the room he was in, the throbbing pain in his head.

_I'm in a...hospital?_

An I.V was hooked up to his arm, cords hanging off him everywhere, the steady beep of a heart monitor echoing through his room.

"What happened?" He asked, and his mother seemed to tense at the question, eyes widening.

"Oh! Well, an… animal bit you on the head, sweetie, and you were hurt really bad," She said, but there was some sort of edge to her voice, like a hidden truth, but he ignored it. He looked to the window beside him, and paled at his reflection.

He had stitches all over his head, ugly black string through his skin. His skin was scabbed red and slightly bloody where the stitches were, marring his head, with no hair to cover it. His mother seemed to notice his discomfort, placing her hands on his. "Don't worry, sweetie. Your hair will grow back!"

It never did.

* * *

><p>Age:10 Year:1992<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey looked at the words on the page, struggling to understand the text as words floated through his brain. His stitches burned, something that happened often, though he never told anyone. His father walked in, seeing his discomfort, and scowled.<p>

"C'mon son, it's easy! Remember, A, B, C…" He trailed off, and Mikey growled.

"Easy for _you. You're _not the one with part of his brain missing," He grumbled back, and yelped when his father smacked the back of his head, _hard._

"Don't mock me, boy, or you will _regret it."_ Mikey shivered in fear at the dark tone his dad used. He nodded, muttering a 'yes sir' before going back to his children's book.

_Three years in a coma doesn't mean for __**shit!**_

"_worthless brat.." _His father muttered as he walked out, leaving a wound in his chest that stung, and his scalp felt like it was on fire.

Mikey put his head on his book, and cried.

* * *

><p>Age:12 Year:1994<p>

* * *

><p><em>First day of school, and people are already starting shit.<em>

Mikey wiped the blood off his face from his bleeding nose, two 8th graders standing above him with dumbass smirks on their faces.

"Why do _you _get to be the one with special treatment, huh punk?" The leader sneered, and Mikey scowled. The teachers had made a big fuss about him being "special" because of an accident he'd been in, so now everyone in the entire _fucking school _was either scared of him, didn't care, or hated him. Many people were annoyed that he got to wear hats in class, since it was one of the strictest rules in the school. The leader ripped off the hat he wore, and stepped back when seeing the scars he had on his head, horrible black cord still running through skin.

"Oh, so you're a freak? How nice!" The other boy laughed, the leader joining in. Mikey growled.

_**They're horrible people.**_

Mikey narrowed his eyes in agreement, not even noticing the new voice in his head. His eyes flickered black for a moment, and the pair stepped back, afraid.

"Kid?" The leader asked, and Mikey growled again.

"_Shut up. You don't know __**anything."**_ He said through bared teeth, voice distorted, dark and angry. He got up, fists clenched, shaking in rage, eyes flickering again.

_**Make**_ _**them know! Make them feel your **__**pain!**_

Mikey raised his fist, and swung.

Everything went black.

_Screams_

_Pirates_

_Pain_

_**Foxy.**_

_Twenty minutes later:_

"And you don't remember what happened, Michael?" The principal asked, and Mikey shook his head. The two other boys couldn't speak, not in their terrified states, and they both had broken jaws, which may have made it hard to talk. When the three had been found, Mikey was passed out, and the two boys were trying to crawl away from him. The principal sighed, before looking to Mikey's parents, who hadn't commented the entire time.

"Well, unless the boys say otherwise, there is no evidence to assume Mikey is guilty. There isn't a scratch on him, and it would at least break his knuckles if he punched two jaws hard enough to break them," He said, and Mikey got up, speaking for the first time since he'd been awoken.

"Can I talk to two boys alone please?" He asked, and the principal nodded hesitantly. He walked into the hospital rooms, staring at the two figures in separate beds. "You guys will tell the truth, _**right?"**_ Venom dripped off the last word, and the boys fervently nodded. When Mikey got home, he laid on his bed and sighed.

_**Good work Michael.**_

Red liquid and fur filled his dreams, along with a pirate's laugh.

* * *

><p>Age:14 Year:1996<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you're Mike the madman that everyone keeps talking about?" A voice came from beside him, and Mikey turned to see a girl his age with maroon eyes and red rimmed glasses and brown hair sit down at his otherwise empty table. He glared at her slightly, chuckling breathily before replying.<p>

"So that's what they're calling me? I guess they're pretty accurate, all things considering," He muttered, and she smiled at him, and he had to take a double take because her smile was blinding and _beautiful_ and aimed _right at __**him.**_

"Well, I'm Doll! Nice to meet you Mike!" She exclaimed, opening her lunch bag as she got ready to eat.

"Mikey."

"Huh?" She asked, stopping herself from taking another bit from her sandwich. Mikey gave her a warm smile, one he hadn't given in years, and his eyes got some of their shine back. People whispered around them, talking about how plain Doll had started talking to _Mad Mike _and hadn't died, but they were ignored.

"My friends call me Mikey," He said, and Doll had to ask.

"What friends?" She pondered aloud, before slapping her hands over her mouth with a gasp, but Mikey just laughed, and it sounded so foreign to him, but he liked it anyway. He pointed his finger at her chest.

"Just you."

* * *

><p>Age:16 Year:1998<p>

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?" Mikey asked in disbelief, eyes full of hurt, tinged with anger. Doll looked down at her shoes in shame.<p>

"I don't want to! My parent's are making me!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Mikey sighed, patting her head softly.

"You promise you won't meet some hot guy while you're away, and get swept away," He asked, fear slipping into his voice because she was perfect and he was cracked and broken and _worthless_ and she deserved better. Doll, responded with a kiss on the lips, and one of her famous smiles that he wanted to see forever.

"I already got swept away by you," She told him, and she slipped out of his arms, leaving him there. She would finish high school, and he'd wait. She'd look for colleges, and he'd wait. She would be successful, but he would wait for her.

He would always wait.

* * *

><p>Age:18 Year:2000<p>

* * *

><p>He called her every week. She knew what time and day, and he'd never miss the call for anything, and neither would she. Doll would talk about school, friends, parents, anything she could think of really.<p>

Tonight she didn't answer.

It left a bad feeling in his gut, and Mikey couldn't ignore it, couldn't ignore the prickling of his scars, or the voices whispering worriedly in his head. He ran out of his small apartment, jumping into his car and speeding to the area Doll lived. Back when she moved, he'd still been living with his parents, but now he was as close as he could afford to be with his salary, which was about ten minutes away.

He was speeding, so he made it in five.

Doll's house was on fire, flames billowing, firemen trying fruitlessly trying to put it out.

_Doll's still in there._

It was an irrational conclusion, but he knew, just _knew _that she needed him, so he ran in the building, eyes flickering to black, ignoring the cries of the firemen, because _Doll was still __**in**_ _there._

Fire burned his shirt into tatters, but he couldn't feel a thing. He ran up to the stairs to where Doll slept, finding her on the ground unconscious, hand clutching her phone, and Mikey felt his heart clench at the photo of him as her wallpaper. He picked her up with ease, running towards the door, when a beam fell on his back, and he clenched his teeth together in pain, before pushing the beam off him and getting out of the house.

"KID!" A fireman screamed, and the blackness disappeared from his eyes, the pain now crippling as he handed over Doll, screaming in utter agony at his burned back, collapsing onto the ground, but it was okay because _Doll was __**safe.**_

Everything around him burned.

* * *

><p>Age:20 Year:2002<p>

* * *

><p>Doll's parents died in the fire. She would have too, if he hadn't saved her. Doll's parents left her thousands of dollars, which she used to pay for Mikey's medical bills and to have them rebuild the house, with aid from the insurance company. She'd nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Mikey's injuries, hugging him so tight it hurt but he didn't care. It would take them a few years to finish it, with all the financials and debt and recovery, but they'd wait.<p>

Mikey was already used to doing so anyway.

* * *

><p>Age:22 Year:2004<p>

* * *

><p>Pancakes sizzled on the stove as Mikey waited for Doll to finish them, looking through the paper for yet another job after he got fired again for "disagreeing" with the staff. One of them may have ended up with a broken nose, but that was a different matter. He sighed, knowing they would lose the apartment if he didn't get a job soon. He saw an ad in bold letters.<p>

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, huh?_

He circled it in red ink and tacked it up to the wall so he'd remember.

_What could go wrong?_


	4. Be my Night Light

**Okay, If you have not read my fanfic Forever Golden, this won't make sense. If you dont care, cool!**

* * *

><p>2:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy watched as Goldy chased Bonnie around the room. The two were playing tag, and Foxy had somehow steered the bear towards the purple animatronic. Mikey was watching with him, sipping a coke, because Freddy did <em>not <em>want Goldy to find beer, with an amused smile on his face. Chika was making smoothies and pizza, the smoothies a special treat since it was the week anniversary of Goldy's return. Plus, she wanted to learn more recipes, and went nuts over the cookbook Mikey gave her. Goldy's giggles filled the room, and Freddy wanted to record it so he would never forget how wonderful it sounded. The thunder roared above them, but no one noticed. Lightning stuck, and the lights went out.

Goldy screamed.

* * *

><p>2:30am<p>

* * *

><p>"GOLDY!" Freddy roared, fear in his chest growing as the screams continued. Goldy's eyes glowed brightly, but hands clawed at them; his own. The lights came back on, the hum of a back-up generator Mikey had finally gotten the owner's to install ringing through the building, along with Goldy's whimpers. The bear in question was sitting with his knees held up to his chest, back against the wall, hands clutching his eyes as he trembled.<p>

"Give them back! Give them back!" He cried, tears running down his cheeks as Freddy rushed to his side, kneeling down to eye level.

"Goldy? Come on Goldy, it's okay. The lights are on again, see?" He said softly, not letting that fear that swept through him when the lights had gone out, the fear of his own song, of cruel voices, creep into his voice as he struggled to calm his petrified baby brother.

"NO! I don't like the dark! Give them back Mr. Purple! Give them back!" Goldy didn't seem to hear him, the grip on his eyes tightening as he yelled some more. Freddy flinched at the name he used for Vincent.

_Mr. Purple._

It was all so clear now. Goldy was having a flashback. Freddy growled slightly. He'd thought Goldy had been turned off when his eyes had been taken out, but he was wrong.

_Purple Bastard!_

"Give them back, _please,"_ Goldy sobbed, and Freddy's heart clenched at the pain and fear in the words. He picked Goldy up, rocking him slightly in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. You still have your eyes, and I'm here. I'll be your light no matter what, okay?" He said gently, so soft it was a whisper. He pulled away Goldy's hands from his eyes, and they stared wildly into his own. Goldy grabbed Freddy with all his might, sobbing into his shoulder because he hated the dark _so much, _because it was too much like the years without vision, too much like the seconds after Vincent had taken his sight away, and he stumbled around the restaurant to find Freddy. Mikey and the others backed away, letting them have their moment, for which Freddy was grateful. Goldy whimpered again, and Freddy held him tighter. "It's okay Goldy. I won't leave you in the dark again," He said, and Goldy smiled shakily, practically forced but still so kind.

_I'll never leave you._

_**I promise.**_


	5. Stuffed (But Not Quite)

**Hi! For those of you who have not read my fic Forever Golden, you might want to, because there are some spoilers to it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. It might get graphic, but I don't really know. Read at your own risk!**

* * *

><p>12:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey was taking a nap. <em>Again. <em>To be fair, he had a day job now, from two to nine, so he was tired when he got to work. For the first hour of his shift he would always take a nap now, and the others would mess around, swapping stories while Chika made him a pizza. The day job he had was shit, working at the grocery store as a cashier was not fun when math was hard for you, and it was tiring. He heard a click, like someone had unlocked a door, and was about to get up when-

_Smash._

Something hit him in the back of the head and he fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>12:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey woke up in the backstage room, his hands tied behind his back and gagged. He struggled fruitlessly against the bonds, but couldn't seem to loosen them in the slightest. Three men walked in, all dressed in black, and with sick smiles on their faces. The leader of the trio walked up to him, and laughed.<p>

"Whadda ya say we stuff him in a suit?" He said to the other to, and Mikey tensed, eyes widening in fear as the two nodded and began picking up pieces for the suit. They wouldn't, would they? The three never stopped, and he shook in terror.

_I'mgonnadiegonnadie__**gonna**__**die.**_

Thoughts were spinning in his head and the three thugs simply snickered at his fear.

_Where is everyone?!  
><em>Crashes were heard from outside, and one of the men cursed, running out of the room as the other two finished prepping the suit. It was huge, bigger than Freddy, a wolf with it's head broken on top. He couldn't tell the color in the dim lighting, but he didn't want to. They took his hands out of his restraints, and Mikey struggled, kicking as tears ran down his face because if he didn't stop them he was going to _**die, **_was going to get stuffed in a suit and killed inside. He was released from their grip, and he ran to the door, trying so desperately to get out, but the door was locked somehow. The leader swung Mikey's keys around his finger.

"Sorry kid. Game's over," He said, before grabbing him and forcefully pushing him into a sitting position on the table in the middle of the room. They stuck his arms into the suit, and Mikey was paralyzed by the cool metal gently skimming his skin. They put his legs in next, and tears were falling faster because he was _**dead.**_ The placed the chest piece on him, the fur tickling him and somehow Mikey smiled for a moment before falling back into the pit of despair he was stuck in as they continued killing him.

_Sorry Doll._

He wondered if she would be okay, hoping that she would move on and have a good life, even if it was without him. The head piece was last, and they unceremoniously placed it on his, pulling off his hat so his head would fit. Mikey waited for the crushing of metal on his body, for death.

It never came.

The suit hung limply on him, and Mikey realized that he was small enough to fit in it. He was small since he was in the hospital for a long time, stunting his growth. He picked up his arms, finding the suit surprisingly light, when metal clamped down on his arms, like a brace. Mikey felt his blood run cold as the rest of his limbs were trapped into place, his head and chest as well.

_He was going to be used as an endoskeleton._

He felt himself move, so much stronger and quicker than before, and pick up the hat. Was it him picking up the hat or the suit? Mikey couldn't remember. His senses dulled as a numbing sensation fell over him, the braces conforming to his size better and keeping him locked in place.

_**A **__**perfect**_ _**fit.**_ A voice whispered, and Mikey mutely agreed as he put the hat on his head. His long bushy tail twitched.

_Is it me or the suit?_

He shrugged it off, walking out of the small room to the stage area. The others were nowhere to be seen. The three thugs from earlier, accompanied by four others, walked up into the room, not noticing him.

"The five have locked themselves up in that security office," One of them said, holding a bag Mikey could only assume was filled with cash. He growled, and they looked up at him, surprised.

"Hey, isn't that the suit we put that security guard in? Why is it walking around?" One of them asked.

_Suit?_

Mikey didn't remember being this tall, looming over the robbers, but then again, he forgot a lot of things. His eyes narrowed as he looked to the bags of money they had. He knew that they might get hurt but they were stealing and they scared his friends, which made them bad people. He got into a fighting stance, one he'd learned from when he's had to fight in school.

_Bad people get what's coming to them._

They screamed as he pounced.

_**AHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAH!**_

_SCREEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

><p>1:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy looked nervously out the window of the office, searching for the robbers. He would've taken them on, but they had tasers <em>and<em> Mikey hostage!

"Why is it so quiet?" Bonnie asked, and Freddy got up and opened the doors, looking out, jumping back at the metallic screech that echoed through the entire pizzeria. They ran to the show stage, hearing screams of pain coming from the room. When they got there, they gasped, seeing the beaten bodies of the burglars from earlier strewn all over the room. What really got their attention was the animatronic.

It was a gray wolf, the head completely torn off at the top, revealing wires that were partly hidden by the hat that matched its security guard outfit. It's eyes were black with white pupils, and Freddy pushed Goldy behind him, shielding him from view.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Chika asked meekly, and the wolf's head whirled around to face her, body moving a second later. When it saw her and the others, it seemed to glitch, body twitching and the eyes flickering from black to a flash of light blue. It's hand rose up in a glitchy wave as it opened its mouth to speak, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth that rivaled Foxy's.

"_He-He hey kids! We- welcome to Freddy F-Fazbear's pizza! I-I'm __**Mikey**_ _the wolf, a __**Security Guard**_ _h- here to to __**help **__you if th- there's any trouble a-around!" _It said, voice seeming changing from a happy tone to a scared one at some words. There was wheezing sound coming from it as it spoke, like ragged breaths. Bonnie's eyes widened, and he raised a shaking hand to his mouth.

"Didn't you hear noises coming from backstage, Foxy?" He asked, and the fox responded in a confused tone.

"Aye, and one of those landlubbers came out the door. Why?" Bonnie just shook his head, muttering things under his breath as he backed away.

"_Mikey...__**no**__. Please let it not be true. __**Please.**_"

Goldy seemed to understand, eyes darkening in horror, as he ran up to the wolf.

"Mikey?" He asked, and everyone sucked in a breath at the question, Foxy's widening in concern and revulsion as he came to a terrifying revelation. Mikey looked down at Goldy, eyes flickering to light blue before replying.

"_H-hello __**kid, **__i-it's your o-old pal pal __**Mikey**__! Do do y-you need a-an-any __**help**__?" _He asked, and Goldy started crying, sobbing and running to Freddy, putting his head in Freddy's chest because it was Mikey, but it _wasn't._ Foxy roared, running up to Mikey and turning the suit off, watching as it fell to the ground, hat falling off in the process. They looked down at it in despair, knowing what happened to people who got stuffed.

_GOD DAMMIT! Mikey shouldn't have been hurt! __**I'll **__**kill**_ _**every last landlubber here, the **__**assholes!**_

Then, the arm of the suit popped off, revealing the scratched and bleeding arm of their friend. Bleeding meant the heart was still pumping blood.

_Mikey was still __**alive!**_

Wasting no time, Foxy and the others pulled the suit off carefully wincing as the beaten and scratched body of Mikey was revealed. His eyes were wide open, and instead of soft light blue there was black and white, smoke wafting off them. The four looked to Goldy, who had a first-aid kit in his hands, and nodded to each other, picking up pieces of the suit to the back room so they could burn it to ash. No one would like the smell anyway.

* * *

><p>2:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Goldy sighed as he patched up Mikey's arms and legs. When he performed, back before everything went wrong, kids used to walk up to the stage while Freddy was out when they got hurt, so he'd learned a few things. He missed those days. He knew how to sew, since Freddy had gotten torn fur a lot when he walked out to give kids cake, so he sewed up Mikey's clothes too. The black unseeing eyes never disappeared, and he shivered every time he looked at them. The others walked in, Foxy's hand and hook covered in soot as he wiped them off. Chika looked to Mikey worriedly.<p>

"Is he going to be like that forever?" She asked, and the others flinched at the question, because they wanted _Mikey _at not just some person laying there with nothing inside. Foxy shook Mikey lightly, and backed up as the man jerked up, standing and his hand moving in the _exact way _the suit had done earlier.

"Mikey?" Foxy asked, but the man didn't hear him. His face contorted into a smile, wide and strained and _not Mikey _in so many ways it was horrifying.

"_Hey kids! I'm __**Mikey**_ _the wolf, a __**security guard**_ _here to __**help **__you if there's any trouble!"_ Mikey exclaimed, and it was in his voice, but distorted and _wrong._ The smile would twitch into a frown as his eyes would flicker, like he was trying to fight something, and all they could do was _watch._

Foxy was done watching.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Mikey! You are not a wolf! YOU! ARE! _MICHEAL! SCHMIDT!" _He screamed, because he wanted Mikey to be _Mikey _again, and not a robotic programmed to do something. They weren't that anymore, and MIkey wasn't either.

Mikey's eyes flickered to blue again, and he passed out.

* * *

><p>2:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey woke to voices. They were muffled, and his vision blurred.<p>

_**Entertain the children. Help them.**_

One particular voice he could hear clearly, and now he could see everyone in the room. The figures looked like children, right? His memory was fuzzy.

_Who am I again?_

_**Mikey the wolf, a Security Guard. Save them.**_

The children were patient today, and Mikey was grateful for that, because he didn't want to disappoint them. He got up, putting on his best smile, a response playing in his head and pouring out of his mouth. The children weren't happy now, and Mikey was confused. They looked horrified, scared, and sorrowful. Had he done something wrong?

_Mikey isn't my full name._

_**Yes it is. You are Mikey the wolf. Nothing else.**_

The voice was pushing at him now, telling him to keep going, but the children didn't like him, so why should he continue? He didn't want to make them unhappy.

_Little fuckers are annoying as shit anyway._

Now _where _had he got that thought? The children were the most important thing! They were what mattered!

_**Entertain the children. Protect them.**_

Protect. That was why he was a Security Guard, right? If he was supposed to protect, then why were the children scared of him? Did he have something on his face? He felt cracks on his head. _That's_ why the children didn't like him today! He should go get maintenance on him, or at the very least, get his hat that was on the floor by, uh, the golden one. He didn't know that child's name, but there was something familiar about him, just like everyone else. The hat must have fallen off when he had stopped those bullies earlier. He was going to walk over to his hat and wear it,but his legs wouldn't cooperate.

_Mikey isn't my full name!_

_**YOU ARE **__**MIKEY THE WOLF!**_ _**NOTHING ELSE!**_

The voice was screaming at him now, and Mikey felt like the cracks in his head would burst from the pain.

_Why do I feel pain? I'm a robot._

_**Not important.**_

He didn't let his pain show, however. After all, the children needed to believe he was happy all the time, or they wouldn't be happy.

_Who gives a fuck if they're happy or not?!_

He did! Right? They were everything! Weren't they?

_Then why don't you remember them?!_

He didn't have an answer for that. It puzzled him. Why _didn't _he remember what the kids looked like? Was it his first day? Why couldn't he _remember?!_ The red one was up in his face, screaming.

"YOU! ARE! _MICHAEL! SCHMIDT!"_

So _that_ was his name? The voice was disappearing, screaming and kicking as it left.

_**YOU! ARE! MIKEY! THE! WOLF! **_

The voice was lying. Why would it lie? Maybe it was confused, like he was. The voice had a mean sounding tone to it though, as he listened.

_**Protect the children! HELP THEM! SAVE THEM!**_

He would, but not as a wolf. Wolves aren't very nice. He wasn't a wolf, right?

_Who __**am **__I?!_

He hated not remembering, and now the voice was swearing as it faded, and Mikey wanted to scold it because this was a children's place, but didn't have the strength to. He was just so _tired_ and _confused_ and just _wanted to know who he was_. A kind voice, familiar, and Mikey recognized it as his own, answered his plea.

_You are Michael Schmidt, born October 11th, 1982._

The world went white, and Mikey went through his life all over again.

* * *

><p>3:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey woke up to seeing his five friends screaming at each other, except for Goldy, who was kneeling down by him and looking at the others fighting with a sigh.<p>

"FOXY! YOU BROKE HIM!" Freddy roared, and Goldy flinched, and Mikey felt a pang of sympathy because no one should see their older brother, the one they looked up to, that way. He spoke up, trying to end the fight.

"Broke who?"

Everyone froze, including Goldy, and turned to look at him with wide eyes. He gave them a confused look, smiling nonetheless and waving. "Sup?" He asked uncertainly, and they all smiled, running up and tackling him in a hug. "Can't. Breathe!" He gasped out, and they got up, muttering apologies sheepishly. "Why are you all acting like I was dead or something?" He asked, and they froze again, staring at him with horror, which didn't make any sense.

_Why do they look so scared and relieved?_

_**You are Mikey the wolf. Nothing else.**_

Realization hit him at full force, and he screamed, shocking the others to attention. His stomach lurched, memories coming in a rush like they always did when they disappeared, and next thing he knew he was retching into the nearest trashcan, mind screaming at him, because he hated remembering the way the metal slid onto his skin or how it clamped him into place or how he was so _scared_ that he would die and never see Doll again, never kiss her goodbye or get her the ring he was saving up for, or how the programming twisted his thoughts to where he thought he was an animatronic and not a person. His throat burned and he was stumbling, the others trying to catch him and the memories flashing through his head faster and faster and he couldn't _breathe. _His vision was blurry and he was set on the floor, back up against the wall, a paper bag shoved into his hands by soft hands-_Goldy-_and before he had time to think about how cliche it was he was breathing into it, breaths slowing to a normal rate, vision slowing clearing. He sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks and dropping his hands to his sides because _God _it was _so fucked up._ The five stared at him with fear and uncertainty and apprehension, not knowing what to do, because no one had _ever _lived after being stuffed.

Of course, Mikey was special.

"I could've _died_. It was all so _wrong," _Mikey whispered, just loud enough for the others to hear, and Goldy rubbed his back comfortingly, Foxy putting a hand on his shoulder, Chika holding a pizza in one hand,the other rubbing cupping his cheek softly, while Bonnie rubbed his bald head, careful of the scars, and Freddy simply hummed a soft lullaby he used to sing Goldy when he had a nightmare. "The metal was so _cold,"_ He continued, and they stiffened, but their expressions didn't change from the sympathetic stare they were giving him. "_It _kept saying I was animatronic, and I believed it at one point. I didn't _know who I_ _was, _guys. I didn't know who you guys were or who Doll was or how old I was or my birthday or… or-"

"Shhhhh, Mikey, it's okay. You're safe. We'll protect you," Chika cut him off in a soft tone, eyes warm and comforting. Mikey cried again, curling in on himself because _God _it was great to have a family again even if it showed up at the worst times and he just wanted the memories to fade, to go away and never come back. He felt drowsy, and he wanted to sleep, but he was so afraid he'd wake up in the backstage room or in a suit and feel the metal again on his skin, feel it clamp down and never let go. He shivered, feeling something soft being placed under his head as the lullaby Freddy was singing reached his ears. Chika's comforting words rang through his head

_You're safe. We'll protect you._

He laid on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>4:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy was mad. Red danced on the edge of his vision, because <em>no one, <em>least of all Mikey, should have to go through getting stuffed into a suit. He wanted to scream, to punch through the walls until the place was destroyed. He wanted to take them men that were all knocked out and scattered, and stuff them into suits so they could feel the terror and pain Mikey felt. Instead, he tied them up, feeling only satisfaction when they groaned in pain when he tied their wrists together too tight, their bones cracking slightly under the pressure.

"Freddy? You're hurting them," Goldy said shyly, and the red haze around his eyes disappeared as he stared at him. Goldy was the reason he wouldn't get angry, that he wouldn't lose control. Bonnie's anger was mild, Chika's containable, and Foxy's explosive.

His was dangerous.

It was odd, he thought, when he realized that he'd never seen Goldy truly mad at anyone. He shook off the though, calling Doll as he finished tying the men up.

"Mikey?" She mumbled through the phone, tiredness clear in her voice.

"Ms. Doll, we need to talk," Freddy said, and there must have been something in his tone of voice, because her reply was sharp and alert.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

She was at the door in four.

* * *

><p>4:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Doll wasn't ready to get woken up at 4:25am by Freddy using Mikey's phone. She wasn't ready to have to drive over to Mikey's work, speeding at eighty miles an hour because there was an edge to Freddy's voice that sounded a lot like <em>fear<em>, and she had _never _heard Freddy sound scared before. And, she _definitely _wasn't ready to see seven thugs tied together with a strong rope, with Mikey laying on the ground, covered in bandages and sleeping. He fidgeted, something she noticed he did often when he was dreaming about memories. The others were there, with a new addition.

"And who might you be?" She asked with a sweet voice, because the bear looked like a child and she knew how to talk to children, being a librarian and all. The bear seemed shy, shuffling his feet together.

"Goldy," He replied, and there was something familiar about that name. Freddy explained everything, from when Goldy appeared, and Goldy winced through most of the story, Chika offering a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_Talk about mother hen._

Then, Freddy started talking about a robbery, and what had happened to Mikey, and she gasped, the bandages now explained, horror in her mind because Mikey could have _died. _She hugged herself tightly, shaking at the thought of being alone, the thought of the house they were waiting to be built feeling empty without Mikey's humming, or without the tune of Pokemon or some other game he would play ringing through it. Foxy patted her shoulder, and she looked up at him, seeing a soft look on his face, one she'd never seen. He was truly concerned for her and Mikey, and that was so foreign to her that she couldn't process it, before she started sobbing, hugging Foxy around the waist and crying into his fur, because she couldn't take it anymore, the uncertainty, the scars and lies and injuries and fear. He seemed startled, but wrapped his arms around her, careful of the hook. She soon broke the hug, wiping her eyes, embarrassed.

"Umm, why don't I call the police. You know, so they can arrest the thugs," She half asked, half stated. They nodded, and she pulled out her cell. "Uhh, you guys will have to get into place when they get here, got it?" She asked, before calling 911

"Hello, this is 911, please state your emergency," A person answered, and Doll nearly laughed at how calm the voice was.

_Jesus Christ, they have no idea what they're in for._

* * *

><p>5:50am<p>

* * *

><p>The men were being hauled into police cars, Doll having explained the story to them. She lied to some extent, but the main thing was true, and that was that the men had tried to rob the restaurant. She had said Mikey fought them off, which was why he was hurt, but they said he should be fine.<p>

_Assholes._

Mikey woke up in a drowsy state, not even questioning why she was there, and she led him to the car. He stumbled in his sleepwalking state, but somehow had the energy to smile and wave at the animatronics, even sparing a glance at Pirate's Cove, and Doll swore she saw yellow and blue eyes staring back at them. She strapped him in with a seatbelt, driving as he came to, expression sharpening from the glazed one he had worn.

"Doll? When did you get to the restaurant?" He asked, concern filling his features, and Doll almost laughed, because he was the one who got hurt, not her.

"Your friends called me," She replied, and Mikey sucked in a breath sharply, eyes widening.

"So you know..?" He trailed off, and this time Doll did laugh.

"Yes Mikey, I know that your robo-pals are alive. Apparently, I took it well," She said, and Mikey laughed, and she loved his laugh so much, because it was sweet and innocent.

She would do anything to hear it more often.

* * *

><p>6:00am<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you heard what happened tonight, huh," Mikey said, face falling at the memory, and he shivered, eyes darting around, because it was dark and they were trapped and there was metal everywhere and-<p>

"Mikey, it's okay! We're just driving home, got it?" Doll exclaimed, and Mikey jolted, realizing his breaths had become shallow and rapid.

_Great, now I'm claustrophobic. Fuckin' perfect._

He simply nodded,, and they were silent throughout the rest of the ride, but Mikey couldn't stand the silence, so he turned on the radio, sighing in contentment. When they got home, Mikey took off his shirt, and heard Doll's stifled gasp as her eyes scanned over the bandages Goldy had wrapped around him. She took off the bandages, eyes watering at the cuts and bruises as she put new bandages on.

"Doll, I'm okay. A little banged up, but that's it," He reassured her, and she mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like '_one Hell of an understatement', _but he simply sighed. She took him to the bedroom, maroon eyes glittering in the light of the sunrise. "Doll, you have school at seven, and you shou-"

"I am caught up with all my work, and I'll be _damned _if I let my hurt boyfriend sleep alone after he was injured," Doll interrupted, and Mikey knew he couldn't win the argument, not to mention he was too tired.

_Fuck my day job, I'll say I'm sick. I feel like I am anyway._

He'd still go to his night shift. After all, he didn't want to worry the others, and they might try and find him by leaving the restaurant. He laid in the bed, arms wrapped around Doll's smaller body, and she was tucked under his chin, her breaths slow enough for him to know she was sleeping. His eyes closed, and fell asleep. He would be fine, and nothing would change.

And if he happened to get a check for a thousand dollars, signed by a person with the last name Fredbear, well, it wasn't important anyway.

* * *

><p>7:00am<p> 


	6. Jeremy the Newbie

11:00am

* * *

><p>Mikey wasn't expecting tonight to be interesting. Well, at least not as interesting as some of his nights have been. He expected to hang with Foxy for a bit, play with Goldy, maybe learn some more on how to play the guitar with Bonnie, and go home to sleep.<p>

What he _wasn't _expecting was a stuttering nineteen year-old in a security guard outfit standing in front of him, trying to explain why he was there.

"Okay, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything, ok? Just tell me why you're here," Mikey tried to be soft, but something he said must've scared the boy-boy because a nineteen year-old is hardly a man-because he flinched and shook in place.

"I...I'm supposed t..to be the new night guard. Here, the manager said to give this to you," The boy replied shyly, green eyes flickering up beneath brown curly bangs to meet blue, handing a pink slip of paper to Mikey before looking to the ground and fiddling with his hands. Freddy and the others looked nervous about the note, but nonetheless, Mikey looked to read it.

_Dear Mr. Schmidt,_

_We believe these late hours aren't good for you, and are giving you a promotion due to your hard work. The new Night Guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald Jr., will take your place on Tuesdays and Thursdays, while you work as a daytime Security Guard, from 9am to 9pm. The other nights you will remain on your regular shift, while Jeremy works during the day. Your pay has been increased by $100 dollars with this new promotion. Thank you for your cooperation_

_~The Management_

"Jeremy Jr.?" Mikey asked, and the shy boy's eyes grew sharp and angry.

"Just Jeremy," He said firmly, hands clenched into shaking fists. Mikey looked at him, confused.

"But, it says Jeremy Fitzgerald Jr. right here. What about your fa-"

"I said, just JEREMY!" The kids yelled at the last word, and Mikey took a step back in surprise. Jeremy's eyes widened in realization at what' he'd done, and he curled in on himself. "Please," He said

Mikey sighed, rubbing his scars, before his eyes widened. Cursing silently, he put on his hat, and looked for the kid's-Jeremy's-reaction. Jeremy simply stared at him with wide, fear-filled eyes, and something else Mikey couldn't place.

_Understanding?_

He put the note in his back pocket, grabbing Jeremy by the shoulder. He looked at him in surprise as the boy shook away from the touch, holding his arms to his chest.

"N..No touching please," He whispered, and Mikey sighed again, but nodded. He gestured to the animatronics, who were staying still in their positions, not wanting to scare Jeremy off.

"First things first, you have to meet the animatronics," Mikey began, gesturing for Jeremy to follow him as he walked to the show stage. "C'mon guys, give Jeremy here a warm welcome," He continued, giving a pointed look to the band. The three "powered on" and waved over to Jeremy, who was frozen in shock. "They have this free-roaming mode at night, but are completely harmless. They're actually pretty nice, and much more personable at night," He said, and Chika jumped off stage, wrapping Jeremy in a big hug.

"Welcome to the band, Jeremy!" She exclaimed, before dropping Jeremy back to the floor. The boy still trembled, but raised his hand and waved.

"H..Hi Chika," He said, and Freddy walked over, sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," He said warmly, and Jeremy hesitantly shook his hand, giving a small smile. Bonnie simply smiled and waved.

"Well, look what we've got here! A new addition to our crew!" A voice rang through the building, and Mikey turned, along with Jeremy, to see Foxy opening the curtains and walking over proudly, Goldy following slowly behind. Jeremy looked up at the looming fox animatronic and shivered. Mikey face-palmed.

* * *

><p>12:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be hanging around with the victim of '87, or a bunch of animatronics that terrified him to the core. He didn't want to be shaking and work at a place that was filled with terrible memories.<p>

However, fate was cruel, so he was here anyway.

"Hello lad! I be Foxy, and this here is Freddy's little brother, Goldy!" Foxy exclaimed, pointing to the golden bear who looked at him shyly. Jeremy found some relief in the fact that not all the animatronics were so loud and open. Mike-that was what it said on his name tag-seemed irritated, giving him an annoyed look.

_I didn't ask to be here!  
><em>He wanted to scream, to yell and cry because everyone was looking at him like he was weird, or fragile. He had to get a job, or else he'd be broke, and this was the only job he could find with decent pay. Three hundred-fifty a week to start? Why wouldn't he take it? If he didn't get the money, his father-never Dad-would get mad.

His father was scary when he was mad.

Mike sighed again, rubbing his face, before giving him a long look.

_I'm sorry! I'll leave!  
><em>

Mike looked like someone who had a temper, so Jeremy didn't want to anger him.

"Ya know what? Fuck it. I'm going to take a nap, so you get acquainted with these guys, okay?" Mike said, and Jeremy nodded rapidly. Mike walked towards the office, and Jeremy hesitantly spoke up.

"Umm, do you want me to wake you up before six? So you don't get yelled at?" The more he talked, the less Jeremy stuttered. Mike's eyes softened, and he nodded sharply, before leaving. Jeremy smiled a bit, but it slipped off his face as he realized something.

_I'm in a room alone with five animatronics._

Goldy finally had the courage to speak.

"Hi!"

Jeremy cowered.

* * *

><p>1:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy didn't know what to make of this new Night Guard. Sure, the kid seemed fine, if a little skittish, but there was something...<em>off <em>about him. The boy seemed to hate loud noises and physical contact. Had something happened to him as a child? He watched as Jeremy peered curiously at Goldy.

"You're Golden Freddy? But you aren't purple inside!" He exclaimed, looking somewhat relieved at the fact , and Freddy flinched, watching as Goldy tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Goldy asked, and Jeremy's eyes seemed to glaze over at the memory.

"Well, one I came here for my birthday, and a man in purple said he was going to get Golden Freddy out for me, as a special surprise! I saw Golden Freddy walking towards me later, but I realized it the purple guy," Jeremy began, and the others nearly gasped.

_He was one of the kids!_

"He took me and some other kids into a back room, and said he was going to give us cake! Then, he took out a knife," Jeremy shivered. "He said it was for the cake, but he was lying. Then, Freddy came in and told us to run, so I did. I wasn't allowed to come here for a while after that," He finished. Freddy gawked.

_Jeremy… Jere-Bear?!_

He was one of his favorite kids. Freddy had even given him a nickname. Jeremy had always been shy, even as a child, and it used to remind Freddy of Goldy. Jeremy stared at him with familiar green eyes, and perked up.

"Hey, that's right! You gave me the nickname Jere-bear! You were always my favorite," He said, and Freddy swelled with pride. Sure, lots of kids said that, but mostly because he was the bear on the sign, not because of his character. Jeremy looked up at Foxy.

"I remember you too. I used to go to the cove, wondering why it was closed off, and see your eyes staring at nothing," He chuckled. "Once, I snuck into the cove and tried to play, but you wouldn't move, so I just sat on your lap and slept until I was found. I wasn't allowed to go here after that," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Foxy laughed, wrapping his arm around Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy flinched, trying to move away, and got his sleeve stuck on Foxy's hook. As he pulled away, a concealed bruise became visible on his pale chest, even as the boy covered it up Freddy's eyes darkened.

_Is Jeremy being abused?_

"So, Jere-bear, you living on your own?" He asked, and Jeremy laughed.

"You kidding me? Nah, I just live with my Father," He replied. Freddy sighed, mulling over the information.

"You wanna learn to play the bass?" Bonnie asked, speaking up for the first time. Jeremy smiled wide, and it was bright and cheerful.

"I already know how! Wanna hear?" He replied, and Bonnie nodded, passing over his guitar. Freddy smiled as Jeremy slung the instrument onto his shoulder.

_I'm over thinking things._

Jeremy was fine.

* * *

><p>5:40am<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey woke up to the sound of music. He was used to the others playing songs, but this was...different from their usual genre. It was soft, and the voice was warm and melodic, instead of metallic. He sighed and walked up to the show stage, stopping surprise as the shy new night guard, <em>Jeremy, <em>sang and played a small tune on the bass, Chika playing the piano behind him.

"_Silent night, Holy light  
>All is calm, all is quiet<br>_'_Round yon virgin, mother and child  
>Holy infant so, tender and mild<br>Sleep in Heavenly peace~_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,"_

Mikey clapped, and Jeremy jumped at the sound.

"Nice job. You've got a good set of chords there, Jere," He said. Mikey laughed at the stunned expression Jeremy wore. He'd almost forgotten that it was close to Christmas; at least that it was December. Jeremy blushed at the praise.

"Oh, you really thought it was good? I'd thought I'd messed it up," He replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Chika ruffled his hair affectionately, and Bonnie chuckled at his humbleness.

"Jeremy, don't sell yourself short, kid," Mikey said, patting him on the back. For the first time that night, Jeremy didn't flinch from the touch, only smiled. The clock chimed, and Jeremy yawned.

"See ya, !" He called as he walked toward the door, and Mikey blinked in surprise at the name. He watched as Jeremy walked out, grabbed his bike that was chained up on the bike rack outside, and rode home. He smiled as the animatronics got into their places and Jeremy went out of sight. He'd had his doubts before, but it Jeremy was a nice kid.

_He'll fit in here just fine._

* * *

><p>6:00am<p> 


	7. Understand the Misunderstandings

"What do you mean they used to try and kill you?!" Doll shouted, and Mikey flinched. He was still jumpy from the night where he had been royally fucked, in both the body and mind as he was stuffed into a suit. Since then, he couldn't touch anything metal, whether it be a toaster or car door, without remembering the clamping of braces on his arms and legs, the coolness he'd felt brushing over his skin. He hadn't meant to tell her about it, but he rambled on about his first week, and it slipped out by accident.

"Well, they were malfunctioning at the time, so I fixed them!" He replied, and Doll rubbed her temples in frustration, and Mikey knew he should have told her earlier, but he was afraid, scared that she would make him quit, and all of his friends would be out of his reach.

"And they didn't say anything about this to me, why?" She asked, and Mikey laughed bitterly at the question.

"Do you _really _think they wanted to tell anyone about what they'd been doing?" He shot back, and she sighed.

"I suppose that makes sense," She mumbled, before putting on her light blue coat. "Now come on, you told me you made reservations at this fancy restaurant, so let's go!" She exclaimed, and Mikey smiled and followed her out the door. It was true, about the reservation, and he'd even taken a day off his day job. He got in the car, ignoring the paranoia and panic at being in an enclosed metal space, and drove away.

* * *

><p>7:00pm<p>

* * *

><p><em>God,<em> she was beautiful.

That was the only though Mikey had as he watched Doll run out of the car, squealing in excitement about how her friends had talked to her about the restaurant he'd picked up and she couldn't believe he was taking her _here._ She wore a dark blue dress that fit with her light blue coat perfectly, and it sparkled in the sunset with her red rimmed glasses and maroon eyes that shined. Her hair was down, something he didn't see often, and the light brown streaks that highlighted the dark hairs wonderfully swayed as she walked, and for a moment he felt self conscious about his looks, with his drab green sweater and black slacks with a green beanie on his head. Then, she pulled him by the hand, kissing him on the cheek, and he flushed bright red, smiling wide as he was practically dragged to the restaurant. He went up to the hostess.

"One reservation for Mikey and Doll, please," He told her, and the woman nodded, before looking up at him and frowning. She took them to their seats, and commented on his beanie.

"You'll have to take off your hat sir," She said, and Mikey felt his blood run cold. He couldn't! Doll stared at him worriedly when he sat down, and he slowly took his beanie off after the lady left. No one noticed, and Mikey visibly relaxed.

_It's going to be fine. You're just going to eat and leave._

He looked at the menu nervously, trying to divert his attention to the meal, and was thinking about pasta, or pizza.

_Any pizza besides Chika's would pale in comparison to what I'm used to._

He couldn't eat the rabbit or chicken dishes, he wouldn't be able to look at Bonnie or Chika if he did, so he looked to the burgers and steaks.

_Why the hell do they have a bear burger?!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a man coming to their table.

"Hello, I'm Dale, and I'll be your server for tonight. Would you like something to drink?" He asked, looking at Doll first, and she ordered a glass of red wine. When the waiter looked to him, however, he did a double take at the scars. "Sir, do you need help reading the menu? We do offer picture menus for handicaps. Your assistant could help you," The man said kindly and slowly, like he was talking to child, and Mikey felt his ears burn in embarrassment.

_And __**this**_ _is why I hate going out to eat._

He hadn't said anything, and the waiter looked like he was about to say something, when Doll stood up out of her seat roughly, knocking the chair over and she glared at him, absolutely red in the face with how livid she was. She slapped him hard across the face.

"How _DARE _you assume that _my boyfriend, _Mikey, is a handicap! You _ASS_!" She shouted, and Mikey was surprised at the tears that fell down her cheeks, pride filling his chest as he realized that she had learned to yell like that from _him. _Other people had noticed Doll's outburst, and staff were rushing over to fix the predicament.

"Ma'am, please sit down, be-"

"NO! Not until this sorry excuse for a man apologizes for calling _my_ boyfriend a handicap!" She screamed, and the person talking to her stepped back in fear. The manager walked in.

"Ma'am, please, we apologize for the mix-up. It was an obvious misunderstanding, that _did _have some reason behind it. Sit down, and we'll give you both a free meal to make up for the assumption," He said calmly, but Doll didn't seem to hear the last part, maroon eyes burning red as she shook in rage.

"_Reason behind it?! _So this is about his scars then?! You discriminating _bastard_! Come on Mikey, I don't want to taste a single bite of this place's wretched food. Let's go!" She bellowed, and Mikey immediately complied, but as he left, he whirled around, having to put in his two cents.

"For the record, I can read just fine!" He shouted as he walked out the door. Doll still looked angry, and if he thought she was beautiful before, well, she was absolutely stunning now, her frazzled hair and adorable glare causing him to chuckle. She turned to face him.

"What's so funny, huh?!" She yelled, and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her in for a hug.

"You're cute when you're angry," He replied, and her shaking stopped as she hugged him back.

"How do you deal with it? The stares and assumptions?" She whispered, and he simply laughed.

"I got used to it," He said, even though it was a lie, because he still hated the way people would scan his scars as soon as they saw them, never caring if he got uncomfortable. He hated the misunderstandings, the way people would judge him just because of his scars.

Doll didn't though.

That was all that mattered.

"Let's just go to McDonald's or something. At least then we won't have to worry about dumbasses and jerks," She grumbled, and he kissed her on the head softly, and he knew somewhere in a past life he must have saved the world to deserve a girl like her.

"Anything you want," He said, because he would climb Mt. Everest, swim across the ocean, and walk until his feet bled for her.

He would do _anything._

* * *

><p>10:00pm<p>

* * *

><p>Doll fumed silently at the thought of their waiter at the restaurant. How <em>dare <em>people treat Mikey that way! It wasn't fair! Mikey's words washed over her.

_I got used to it._

That was a lie, and they both knew it, because people who were used to it wouldn't flush in utter embarrassment and shame, unable to say a word in reply to blatant discrimination.

_He was trying to make me feel better._

Yet, all that did was make her worry! What if she hadn't been there? Would he have just sat there silently until the man went away? Mikey didn't deserve that kind of treatment, not from anyone. She sighed, watching tv as she waited for him to get ready for work. Her resolve hardened as he yelped when he touched the cool metal of the doorknob.

"You're taking me to your work tonight," She said firmly, and Mikey gaped at her.

"Bu..but you have school!" He exclaimed, and Doll snorted.

"I just got on break, and even if I wasn't, I'd be going anyway," She said, and Mikey sighed.

_This is going to be one of __**those **__nights, isn't it._

"C'mon Mikey! Let's go!" Doll called, and Mikey sighed again.

_Yep._

* * *

><p>11:00pm<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy walked around, pacing back and forth as his thoughts went to Mikey. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help but worry ever since the incident with the thugs. Had they escaped? Were they going after Mikey? The thoughts plagued him, and he nearly fell over in relief when Mikey's car came into view. He tilted his head in confusion, however, when he saw Doll accompanying the night guard.<p>

"-ow Doll, but just don't judge them too harshly," Mikey's voice was finally heard as the door opened, but Doll just huffed and crossed her arms. Freddy waved, and Doll's irritated face turned into a kind one, as she smiled softly at Freddy. Turning to Mikey, he watched as she used her charm on him.

"Mikey? Why don't you go get some in the rest. You look tired," She said sweetly, but Freddy heard a demanding edge to it. Mikey didn't, but he nodded anyway, yawning and walking down the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight, Freddy felt his bowtie be pulled so hard he bent over to see the burning red eyes of Doll. "Get the others out here," She growled, voice sending shivers up his endoskeleton, and Freddy complied, ears burning in embarrassment at the fact that he was scared of a _human._

But _damn, _did the woman look terrifying.

Five minutes later, every animatronic, including Goldy, who Doll regarded much softer than she did the rest of them, was in the dining hall. "Okay, so Mikey let it slip that you guys used to try to kill him," She began, and everyone flinched, Freddy stiffening.

_How do you let something like that slip out?!  
><em>

"So~," Doll, continued, arms and legs crossing as she sat on one of the tables in the room. "Tell me everything."

Freddy's mind went blank. Everything?!

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>12:00am<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy is such a worrywart! ;} This is just part one, so be patient, k?<br>**


	8. And realize who is at fault

12:00am

* * *

><p>Freddy spoke, and Doll listened.<p>

In truth, the entire time she wanted to rip them all apart, aside from Goldy at least, since he was a child. She was livid with the fact that the animatronics she trusted had killed guards for _years, _and did nothing about it.

_Okay, that's kinda harsh._

They _had _tried to fight off their programming, but no matter how human-like they acted, they were still robots, and had to listen to code. Doll felt her anger ebb away, and pity took its place. They never _wanted _to hurt people, to kill. To blame them was like blaming a child being forced to be in a fight club by his parents. Now that she thought about it, most of them did act like children.

Bonnie was quiet and reserved, too shy for his own good, but enjoyed making music and hanging around with others. Chika was obsessed with pizza, and enjoyed making people smile with it, her personality bursting with excitement and cheerfulness. Foxy was adventurous and daring, but sensitive and caring underneath his pirate bravado. Freddy was the only adult in maturity level, and was the wisest, making him like a surrogate father, though he hid years of misery in aged blue eyes. The only one she didn't know well was Goldy.

Goldy was a mystery to her. He was shyer than Bonnie was, but almost as exuberant as Chika sometimes. Yet, something lurked in his eyes, something too old for one made to be young. It scared her.

"Ms. Doll?" Goldy questioned, and Doll jumped, realizing that she'd been staring.

"Sorry, I zoned out there," She replied, and Goldy looked down at his feet for a moment, before looking up to meet her eyes, something sorrowful now in them.

"Are you going to make Mikey leave?" He asked, and she saw the other animatronics tense. They were scared. Of her making Mikey leave.

They could have been scared of her shutting them down, or taking them apart, but they just wanted their friend.

The thought almost made her laugh.

She sighed before replying.

"Nah, it wouldn't do us any good, would it?" She finally said, and they visibly relaxed. Foxy especially. Sensing their fear, she uncrossed her arms and got up. "Sorry if I've been a bit short with you, it's just...that Mikey is too nice for his own good," She mumbled, and Foxy gave her a confused look.

"What do mean by that, lass?" He asked, and Doll looked to the ground, glaring at it.

"It's...well, Mikey made reservations to this fancy restaurant for me, when…" From there, she went on to tell the story of the incident, fists clenched at her sides, forgotten anger burning in her eyes anew. When she spoke of slapping the waiter, Chika clapped.

"You go girl! I would've done the same thing," She said, and the others nodded firmly, though Goldy looked a bit apprehensive. Doll couldn't blame him, though. Foxy growled.

"Aye, I would've given the landlubber a taste of me hook," He said, brandishing the weapon, while Freddy patted his shoulder.

"Easy there, pirate," He said. Bonnie's eyes glowed red, his calm demeanor ruined by the angry huffs he was making.

"The worst part is that he didn't care!" She yelled, pulling at her hair in frustration. "He acted like it didn't matter, like he deserved it!" Tears stung at her eyes as she said this, sadness at the fact that Mikey had this happen to him more than once, that it was common for him. Goldy jumped off the table he was sitting on and wrapped her into a hug. He rubbed her back like she was a hurt child, but instead of feeling embarrassed, she was grateful.

"It's okay, Ms. Doll. We'll make sure Mikey is cared for. You, me, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chika, because that's what family does," He said, bright blue eyes staring into hers. "Oh, and Jeremy too," He said as an afterthought. Doll laughed.

"Who is this Jeremy?" She asked, and Goldy jumped up, smiling as he explained.

"Oh, he's a Night Guard, just like Mikey! He comes on Tuesdays and Thursdays…" He began, talking about brown hair and green eyes and freckled skin. Doll smiled wide.

_They aren't perfect, but…_

She looked at their fierce love they held in their eyes as they looked to the office, at each other, and at _her._

_They're alright._

* * *

><p>5:00am<p>

* * *

><p>They spent most of the night swapping stories, eating pizza, well, at least Doll was eating pizza. She sometimes forgot that they were animatronics instead of people. Goldy had brought her a beer, and when she'd asked where it was from, he said he found it in the kitchen. Freddy had blanched at the fact that Goldy even knew what beer was, and was hilarious to see the brown bear try to hold onto the belief that Goldy was still perfectly innocent.<p>

_They ought to get out more._

She hummed at the thought, remembering that they would cause mass panic, should they ever go out to town. She looked to the microphone on the stage, and walked over to pick it up. She smiled deviously at the others.

"Alright guys! LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

><p>5:50am<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey groaned as he was yet again awoken by the sound of music coming from the stage. He rubbed his eyes and got up, walking to the front.<p>

"_Yeah, Girls just wanna have-_

_THAT'S ALL THEY REALLY WAAAAAAAANT!"_

Mikey covered his ears as Doll's voice blasted through the speakers.

"Jesus, Doll! I love your singing, but please don't break the windows!" He yelled, and Doll stopped, running up and hugging him. "I take it you guys made up?" He asked, an Doll nodded.

"Yeah. Why don't you go to the car? I'll meet you there in second," She said, and he nodded.

* * *

><p>5:55am<p>

* * *

><p>Doll waited until Mikey closed the door behind him to start talking.<p>

"Okay, I know we're friends now, but I have just one thing to say," She started, eyes narrowing back into a dangerous glare as she stared at the others. "If you _ever _intentionally hurt my Mikey, I _will_ find a way to make you feel pain. I will make you _wish_ you were dismantled, and grind you all into dust. Is that clear?" She said, tone dark and serious. They nodded, because what else could they do? She smiled sweetly at them, walking to the door.

"Freddy, why are women so scary?" Goldy asked, endoskeleton rattling as he shook. Freddy sighed, looking at Chika, and then to Doll.

"Goldy, I have no idea."

* * *

><p>6:00am<p> 


	9. If I am barren, fill me up with love

Barren. That's how Doll felt as the Doctor informed them that she was unable to have children. Mike had taken it well, hugging her gently as the Doctor explained how there were many surrogate mothers out there for them, but Doll didn't listen.

She couldn't have children. The small room they had planned out for their child in the house that was almost finished would be empty, just like the whole in her heart.

_I'm so sorry Mikey._

He would hate her, she was sure of that. She didn't speak on the car ride home, looking out the window as she thought about how they would never watch their child grow, how they would walk by the empty room in their small house and wince, remembering the void in their life.

She didn't even make it out of the car before she started sobbing.

Mikey was there in an instant, hugging her tightly and whispering words of comfort into her ear, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault, _we can't have children-_," The sobs stopped her from speaking, and Mikey shushed her gently.

"Hey, it's okay. Shh, it'll be fine. I still love you," His words were so calming, and he carried her to the apartment, placing her on their bed. He wrapped his arms around her, his breaths warm on her neck, and she gave a small smile, feeling the love practically ooze off him as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mikey strolled in at around five am, looking around. Ever since Jeremy had shown up, he'd had more time to hang out with Doll, but he still showed up early to check on what was going on. The others were hanging around the stage, and he waved at them on his way to the office.<p>

_Wonder what Jeremy's doin'._

He whistled the Toreador March as he walked down the hall. He was only a thousand dollars from the ring for Doll. He had chosen a blue and red heart diamond with a silver finish. When he told the owner of his situation, the man had promised to keep the ring away from other buyers, and even took two-hundred dollars away from the original price!

"_Love like this, this devotion, deserves everything and needs nothing."_

He smiled at the words the man had said to him. Looking into the office, he saw Jeremy drawing in a sketchbook. He chuckled, thinking about how childish Jeremy looked.

"_I regret to inform you that you will be unable to have children."_

His heart clenched painfully at the memory of Doll's crestfallen face, how she was silent on the ride home. He shook himself out of the memory

"Sup!" He said, making Jeremy jump in surprise. He set the sketchbook down and smiled, and Mikey noticed how his bangs were brushed over one eye.  
>"Oh, I..I w..was just sketching some pictures," He replied, and Mikey walked over and picked the book up. He looked down at Jeremy for approval, and Jeremy nodded. His eyes widened at the amount of detail in the drawings. Most of them were of the animatronics, and there was even a few of himself. He chuckled a bit at the ones of him raging and kicking things.<p>

"These are great, Jere! You've got talent," he commented, and Jeremy blushed in the way he always would when he was praised, like he felt like he didn't deserve it.

"O...Oh, I-I d-don't think it's anything special," Jeremy said, and Mikey noticed how the longer he talked, the less he stuttered. Mike just smiled, ruffling his hair. He did that often, Jeremy's soft brown curls just begging to be touched. His mouth fell open at the dark bruise that was on Jeremy's eye, the one that had been hidden earlier.

"Jere, what the hell happened!" He exclaimed, examining the bruise, worry and concern fill his face. Jeremy pushed his hands away, using his feet to roll his chair back, holding his own hands by his chest.

"N-Nothing! J-just me b-b-being clumsy!" He nearly yelled, shaking, flinching as Mikey moved closer. He looked to the clock, jumping up when he heard the familiar chime. With a swiftness Mikey hadn't known he possessed, Jeremy ran past him. "Got to go! See ya!" He yelled behind him. Mikey watched as he dodged past all the others, who were getting to their positions.

_And yet he could do that while being clumsy?_

With determination already set up in his mind, he snuck out into his car, watching as Jeremy sped down the street on his bike.

Being the man he is, Mikey drove slowly after him.

* * *

><p>Jeremy put his bike away as soon as he reached his house, checking the time.<p>

6:15am

Good. He still had forty-five minutes to spare. Running inside, he went to the kitchen and got out the ingredients for breakfast as quietly as possible. He had the room memorized, years of preparing his father meals etched into his head, like the bruises on his skin.

Unlike the bruises, the memories never disappeared.

His father liked his eggs scrambled, bacon lightly crisped, toast nearly blackened. The food had to be on the table by seven, not a minute later. He was very adamant about being punctual. Jeremy heard the bacon sizzle, and cursed, pulling it off the stove quickly. Shit, he had ruined it! He couldn't redo it, he'd be late, so he focused on the eggs and toast, hoping he would be forgiven, that his father would be in a good mood.

It was rare, but it did happen.

Sprinkling some salt and pepper on the eggs, he thought he heard someone walk in. He turned to look, but no one was there. He shrugged it off, finishing the meal and plating it, setting it down on the table and getting the coffee. One sugar, no cream. He didn't like eggs or bacon, so he never ate with his father. Setting down the coffee next to the plate, he froze at the thundering footsteps coming from up the stairs, and he scrambled into a chair, head bowed as he stared at the floor. His father was a big, burly man with the smell of alcohol always emanating off him. He had long black hair, sharp green eyes, and a five o'clock shadow. His face was always pulled into a scowl, and he stumbled drunkenly to the table. Jeremy felt the blood run from his face.

His father was never good to be around when he was inebriated. He shook slightly at the the sound of the chair being pulled out, and his father began to noisily eat. At first, he thought he'd be okay, when an empty beer bottle slammed into his arm, breaking on impact, glass fragments cutting his face slightly.

"You messed up my breakfast you worthless piece of shit," His father grumbled. Getting up, swaying as he raised his fist, Jeremy cringed away in anticipation, hearing the whistle of the wind as his father's hand made its way towards his face.

He wasn't, however, expecting Mike to be there, glaring up at his father, the fist meant for him to feel clenched in Mike's hand.

"_What the __**fuck**_ _are you doing to Jeremy?!" _Mike's voice was sharp like steel, and he shook with rage. Jeremy's father looked at him for a second, before smirking.

"I'm doing what I want. It's my son, you can tell me what to do with it," Jeremy whimpered, shaking at the fact that his father called him an 'it'. Mike's glare grew darker, eyes flickering for a second.

"_**You can't do that to anyone, and Jeremy isn't an 'it', you prick**_," His tone was darker too, with a metallic edge. Jeremy's father laughed, low and cold, and Jeremy shivered at it.

"Hey, calm down. Don't want me to ruin my arm hitting you. Gotta save some for Jeremy, right?" He laughed some more, throwing his head back. He probably expected Mike to laugh with him or run, and Jeremy would be lying if he said he hadn't thought the same.

Jeremy _and _his father hadn't expected that Mike would punch the larger man in the face.

Jeremy's father stumbled back from the recoil, nose bleeding profusely.

"_**You have no right to call Jeremy your son. You're never going to hurt him again," **_He grabbed the giant by his collar, pulling down to eye level, eyes flickering until they settled on black.

"_**Never**__**. Again."**_

He raised his fist, and Jeremy looked away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jere, get your things," Mike's voice was soft and gentle, unlike his rough tone he had used earlier. His hands were bleeding, skin torn, blood dripping onto the tile floor. His eyes were back to their original color, kind blue, and Jeremy stared at them for a minute, wondering why they had changed color<p>

_My... things?_

He wasn't allowed much, only clothes and a few books, along with an old Chika doll he'd kept from the last time he'd gone to Freddy's. All of his things could fit in a small bag, and Mike glared at the battered form of Jeremy's father. "Let's get out of here," He mumbled, and Jeremy followed him out the door, sparing one last glance at his father, before running out to Mike's car. His face stung, from embarrassment, and from the glass that embedded itself into his skin. Mike seemed to notice it when, he looked at him, gazing sympathetically at him. "Don't worry Jere. I'll have Doll help me clean you up when we get home.," He said, and Jeremy nodded softly, not trusting himself to speak. When they got to Mike's apartment, Doll, took one look at them and dragged them inside, not asking any questions, just wrapping Mike's hands, the skin on the knuckles split from punching so hard. She took a pair of tweezers, picking out the pieces of glass in his face and arm, wrapping it all up in gauze.

"Please tell me you didn't get into trouble," She muttered, and something about that comment made Jeremy laugh, but he hated his laugh, closing his mouth tightly shut because he didn't want to hear any more of it.

"No, just Mike liberated me from my abusive father is all," he replied, and even though it sounded so simple, the words _hurt, _like knives and punches and glass. He hugged himself tightly, more words screaming in his head.

"_It's your fault brat! You look too much like __**her**__! She was better than you! Why'd I lose her to __**you?!"**_

His mother, the one who gave him brown hair and a wide smile and a soft laugh, the one he missed terribly. She couldn't handle it; her heart, giving out from the shock of what had happened that fateful day at Freddy's. She was gone, leaving a broken-hearted husband and son.

Leaving the son to take all the blame.

All of the sudden, Mike wrapped his arms around him, and Jeremy didn't know when he started to cry, but he was very aware of the tears on his cheeks. He started sobbing, listening to Mike's soft shushes, feeling Doll wrap her arms around him too, feeling so warm as opposed to the cold sorrow that always chilled him to the bone.

"Wh-what did I do? A-a-am I bad? Why, Mike?" The words were choked out, the pain in them so clear it was all Jeremy could feel it in them, because he wanted to know _why, why _his father blamed him, when a five year-old couldn't even understand the concept of death, but he had to then, and he remembered reading to his mother, she bragging about how smart he was, and his father would smile, soft and sweet.

Maybe he was simply smiling at his mother, and little Jeremy was never in the picture.

"Shh, Jere, you aren't bad. You're _perfect, _you're kind and you're wonderful, and anyone who says otherwise is wrong," There was no waver in Mike's voice, only pure resoluteness and truth, like he truly believed what he said. Jeremy laid his head on Mike's, everything in him just deflating, and he faintly felt Mike pick him up and place him on a soft bed, before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He slept through the entire rest of the day, and Mike woke him up only so he could go to work. The animatronics treated him like cracked glass, and Jeremy knew Mike had told them about his father, warning them to be nicer than usual. They had made him lots of pizza, his favorite, and they said Mike told them what it was.<p>

Somehow, that made him happy.

He biked home, Mike had gotten it from his house, and his mind went to autopilot, reaching for a few pans to make eggs and bacon, but they weren't there. He scrambled around the kitchen searching for them, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," Mike was there, leading him to sit at the table, rough hands touching his soft ones, but they weren't like his father's at all; the ones that were rough and cold.

Mike was always warm.

"Why don't you sit here while I make pancakes? They're my favorite," He said softly, and Jeremy nodded slowly, laying his head on the table, listening as Mike looked around for the pan. He felt...safe and loved and warm. He loved the warmth of Mike and Doll, the warmth that radiated off them, making him happy and calm. He smiled as a heavenly smell filled the air, the sentence he never said flashing in his head.

_Pancakes are my favorite too._

* * *

><p>Doll walked into their new house, smiling. It had taken them months to build, especially with the new addition they had put in. She shook her head with amusement at the sound of fighting in one of the rooms.<p>

"I'm telling you, this green looks much better!" Mikey yelled, and Jeremy held up his own paint can, the color slightly brighter than Mikey's.

"But I like this one better, and it's my room, right?" There was a small tremble of fear and uncertainty in the question, and Mikey sighed in defeat.

_He's such a pushover when it comes to him._

She chuckled, waving the hand with a bright engagement ring on it. Mikey had proposed a week before, and of course she said yes.

"Fine, but you better be happy with it," Mikey replied, picking up the now coated paint brush, lathering the white wall with the color. Jeremy started as well, humming softly, swaying his hips in a romantic dance, though it was obviously not on purpose.

"You boys better not make a mess, or I'll have you hung up by your underwear outside on a clothesline," She told them, and they nodded. Jeremy laughed a bit at the comment, and it was light and beautiful. Doll resolved to hear it more often, knowing full well that Mikey had done the same. She went downstairs to make dinner.

_Maybe I should make pancakes. They are, after all, everyone's favorite._

* * *

><p>After a very lovely meal of, yes, pancakes, Doll watched as Jeremy looked over to where Mikey was playing on his DS.<p>

"What's that?" He asked, and Mikey looked up with a face of pure shock. Even Doll was a little confused.

"Are you seriously telling me that you don't know what a DS is?" He asked, and Jeremy simply cocked his head in confusion. Mike looked down at his slightly worn DS, blue and full of memories. He grabbed Jeremy's hand and pulled him onto the couch next to him, plopping the DS in Jeremy's hands. "Well son," He began, not even noticing the slip up, and it seemed apparent that Jeremy didn't either. "I've got a lot to teach you." Doll sighed.

_This is going to be a long night._

At around midnight, Jeremy yawned. He got up, walking towards the stairs up to his room.

"Night Mom! Night Dad!" He called, just a few feet from the stairs when he stopped and realized what he said. Mikey and Doll stared at him with wide smiled, running to tackle him in a huge hug of tangled limbs and laughs. Doll's mind went to that sad day only a few weeks ago.

"_We regret to inform you that you are unable to have children."_

She looked at Jeremy, with his bright green eyes and soft, curly brown hair and pretty laugh and shining smile. She remembered the way Mikey looked at him, the way he clicked into their life like a perfect puzzle piece, how he was amazing and perfect, and she wanted to spoil him for the rest of his life. Her smile grew wider.

_The doctor doesn't know jack about family._

Because the three of them, even without a proper marriage for her and Mikey yet, and even without blood relations to Jeremy, they were a family, and she was perfectly happy with that.

Because, after all, love is never barren, even if she was.


End file.
